A Night in Her Arms
by Rogen80
Summary: Relaxing after one of his contracts in Skellige, Geralt gets a surprise letter from his lover, Triss Merigold. They decide to meet up and spend a special evening together on a remote beach. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. One-shot.


Geralt let out a deep sigh as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. It had been a long week, and the witcher decided he deserved a nice long bath to wash away the dirt and grime that came with his profession. Although he was used to sleeping under the stars and reeking of monster blood, Geralt always enjoyed the pleasures of a good soak. As such, when he returned to Kaer Trolde, his first stop was the bath house.

Relaxing in the warm water, Geralt's mind started to wander.

 _What a shitty week. Damn forktail was pain in the ass, and that bastard only gave me a fraction of what we agreed. Idiot couldn't tell the difference between a dragon and a newt. Ah well, that's what I get for being honest..._

Suddenly, a steady knock on the door broke him from his reverie.

"What is it?"

"Master Witcher? I have a letter for you. Forgive the intrusion, but I was instructed to deliver it directly."

Grumbling under his breath, Geralt lifted himself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist.

 _I can never seem to get a moment's rest in this damn place_.

He opened the door to reveal a slim courier holding out an embroidered envelope.

"Sender paid in full. I bid you a pleasant day, sir."

Geralt snatched up the letter, muttered his thanks, walked back into the room, and tore open the envelope. The letter inside was laced with perfume. He held it up to his nose and breathed in deeply.

 _Smells like Triss' perfume. I wonder what she wants?_

He took a moment to savor the scent. Geralt could never quite place the smell. It was sweet yet full of spice – a pleasant combination that was both familiar and totally unique. _Distinctly Triss._

Unfolding the letter, he began to read:

 _Dearest Geralt,_

 _Even though it has only been a few weeks, it feels like forever since we parted ways at the lighthouse. I miss you terribly each day. I know you've been busy and I don't want to distract you from your search. Ciri comes first – she is our only chance of defeating the Wild Hunt and ending this nightmare forever!_

 _However, I figured you had some extra time on your hands, seeing as how the locals are all buzzing about a certain "White Wolf" that took on all their contracts. And it just so happens that I'm in the area._

 _Meet me on the western shore of Ard Skellig this Thursday evening. There's this lovely little spot south of Arinbjorn along the coast. It would be a perfect spot to spend the night with you._

 _All my Love,_

 _Triss_

"Hmm, south of Arinbjorn along the coast… I think I know the place. Nice and secluded. Maybe this week can be salvaged after all."

Geralt glanced at the letter again.

"Thursday evening... Shit, that's tonight. Better get going."

* * *

Geralt arrived just as the sun was beginning to sink in the sky. He dismounted from his faithful mare and began searching for his sorceress. There was a cool breeze wafting from the ocean and the sound of the waves lapping the shore. Still, no sign of the red-haired woman.

"This has to be the spot. But where is Triss? I hope I'm not too late."

"Just in time, witcher."

Geralt turned around to see Triss walking towards him. As soon as their eyes met, she smiled brightly and then leapt into his arms. He caught her and the two shared a long, intimate embrace.

"I missed you so much, Geralt!"

"Me too, Triss. Good to see you."

"I hope I wasn't taking you away from something important?"

"Not really. I'd rather be here with you."

"Mmm, you're so sweet. Care to take a walk with me?"

"Love to."

They disengaged their hug and Triss slipped her hand into Geralt's. They walked hand-in-hand along the shore. They were quiet for several minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence. Eventually, Geralt resumed the conversation.

"You chose a nice spot Triss. This part of the coast is mostly wild – far from prying eyes."

"Mmhmm. And my plans for you tonight will definitely require privacy."

Geralt raised an eyebrow. "What on earth could the fair sorceress from Maribor have planned for a lowly witcher?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I assure you, it will be perfectly naughty."

She let go of his hand and gave him a swift slap on the ass. Geralt responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Triss grabbed his head and locked her lips with his. He felt her tongue slip in his mouth. _Tastes like honey_.

After a long while, they reluctantly parted. Triss wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, but continued to look hungrily at the witcher.

"You taste very sweet Triss."

"And you taste salty."

"Sorry. I had to ride hard to get here in time."

Triss put a finger on his lips. "Don't apologize. It's a good taste."

The two decided they had found a good spot for the evening. Triss had brought a large cloth and spread it on the beach. The sand was warm from basking in the sun all day, but the cool breeze from the ocean made for a pleasant atmosphere. They lied down together, their heads side-by-side.

"So Triss. What brings you to Skellige?"

"I went to see Yen. Now that the mages from Novigrad are safe, I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to aid in your search for Ciri."

"And?"

"Well, she said that ordinarily she would've requested my help at Kaer Morhen, but that she suspected you had already invited me."

"I see. You two talk about anything else?"

"We did. She told me what happened with the Djinn. She was not happy."

"I tried to let her down easy..."

Triss turned her head and smiled at Geralt. "I know you did. You are unfailingly kind, Geralt. That part of you has never changed. Yennefer, on the other hand..."

"Hmm, you two have a fight?"

She was quiet for a moment. Then began to speak slowly. "Well, no. Not exactly. She mock congratulated me on seducing you. She explained how my tenacious persistence to steal her man paid off. How I never failed to spread my legs for you, and how I'm just your latest toy. And that you'll come running back to her once you're bored with me. But, she said that she won't intervene. She doesn't want any unnecessary distractions from the mission."

Geralt scoffed. "How magnanimous of Her Highness! She deigns to allow her subjects to have their little tryst, but as soon as she snaps her fingers, we have to pretend that our relationship is nothing. You should just be kicked to the dirt like an old rag-doll. And I, being the dutiful lapdog, should just go running back to her and beg for my bone!"

Triss let out a surprised gasp. "Geralt! I've never heard you talk that way about Yen! You sound like Lambert."

"Lambert's a prick, but at least he tells it like it is! I'm sick and tired of chasing her for years, only to have her treat me like shit. At best a pet, at worst – an annoying nuisance. Like a dirty stray dog!" Geralt heaved a great sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about your friend that way. It wasn't all bad, we shared some special moments, but I'm just... I'm tired of the constant fighting and her arrogant condescension. I'm not her property. I can make my own choices."

Triss leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Then she began softly stroking his cheek. "It's okay, Geralt. I'm here for you. I support you no matter what you choose. When you broke up with me after Loc Muinne to search for Yennefer... I was heartbroken. Devastated. But I let you go. And when you came back to me in Novigrad... Words cannot describe my happiness."

Smiling, Geralt turned his head to gaze into Triss' eyes. "You were always there for me, Triss. Forgive a pig-headed old fool for not realizing it sooner."

"There's nothing to forgive. We've all made mistakes. I've made plenty myself. Including taking advantage of you while you had your amnesia. I was selfish. I wanted you all to myself."

"Triss, that wasn't a mistake. I don't care what Yen or anyone else thinks. Yeah, I lost my memories. But not my ability to think, feel, or love. I wanted to be with you through it all. And you stuck by me when I needed help the most. When I was injured, you were there to care for me. When I was distraught, you were there to comfort me. When I was lost, you showed me the way. You helped me get my memories back, even though you knew I would leave you in my damn eternal quest to find Yen. That is not selfish! That's the mark of unconditional love."

Her eyes started to tear up and she nuzzled her head in his chest. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before. I... I love you so much."

Geralt softly stroked her hair. "Love you too, Triss. So many years wasted, but I finally realized the truth. I've always been drawn to you, but I repressed it for so long. No more. You complete me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too, Geralt."

The sun resumed its slow descent and the shadows grew longer. Day was yielding to night. The two lovers watched the sun set in silence, curled in each other's arms. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore, the distant sounds of various wildlife, and the steady breathing of the witcher and the sorceress created a calming effect on both of them.

"I want to show you something, Geralt." Triss murmured. She reached into her pocket and produced a beautifully crafted ruby ring. She handed it over to Geralt. "Do you remember this?"

Geralt twirled the ring in his hand. "How could I forget? This was the ring I gave you in Vizima."

"Mmhmm. When you pledged you love to me after entrusting Alvin to my care. I still kept it."

"Ah, I remember Alvin. Good lad. Feisty, but I think he liked you."

"You think so? He hated my lessons and I was pretty hard on him. All he did was whine about how he wanted to play with swords or eat sweets."

"Yeah, what little kid doesn't want those things? You were good for him. A little discipline goes a long way – look how hard we trained Ciri and she turned out well. You'd make a great mother, Triss."

Even in the waning daylight, Geralt could see Triss blush. "You really think so? I mean, it's a moot point. We're both sterile and even if we wanted..."

"Never say never, Triss. I've seen stranger things."

"Hmm, maybe someday we could figure it out. We have our whole lives ahead of us. But, we should focus on the present for now. I don't think getting knocked up before fighting the Wild Hunt is a good idea."

"True enough," he chuckled. He handed it back to her and she slipped it on her left ring finger. He watched her hold out her hand to admire the red gemstone. "Your fingernails healed nicely."

"Mph, hurts to think about that though. I can't believe how reckless I was."

"I can. You always put others first, Triss. Even if it means enduring great pain."

She rolled on top of him, kissed him, and smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"By being persistent, and loving unreservedly."

Giggling, Triss lowered her head towards his ear and whispered. "Let me show you just how unreserved I am."

Using a simple, but very familiar spell, Triss removed their clothes in an instant. And they made love deep into the night. It was indeed fortunate that they had chosen a secluded spot, for any observers would've been treated to the sight of a witcher and sorceress hard at work. Their nude bodies shined in the moon-light and their cries of passion echoed on distant rock-faces.

Hours later, exhausted from their exertions, the two lovers curled themselves in each other's arms. Geralt rested his head on Triss' breast while Triss softly combed Geralt's hair with her fingers. It wasn't long until he was fast asleep. Triss kissed his head and whispered goodnight.

"Shhh... Rest now, Geralt. You will always be home in my arms."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, I appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism. Note that this story was written for fun and entertainment purposes only.**


End file.
